


With Strength and Sacred Grace

by GuiltyRed



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crisis Core spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazard surrenders to his fate only to find hope in a most unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Strength and Sacred Grace

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** With Strength and Sacred Grace  
> **Author: **GuiltyRed**  
> Rating: **PG  
> **Warnings:** CC spoilers  
> **Word count: **346**  
> Prompt:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Angeal/Lazard: Possession – _Inside of you in spite of you._  
> **Summary: **Lazard surrenders to his fate only to find hope in a most unlikely place.  
> 

Pawn. Just a pawn in a mad game, with the board as yet unseen.

Hollander babbles his schemes, his remedies, vowing that this time, this one will have to work.

Already the man is barely human, changing to the template that I am doomed to replicate.

I tried to stop this, with all a coward's dedication. SOLDIER should never have existed, or at the very least should have been wiped clean by the passions of Avalanche and a few dedicated freedom fighters from Wutai.

It should never have been allowed to self-destruct, rotting from the inside like an obsolete designer fruit.

Why am I thinking of apples?

The injection site has stopped burning; does that mean the mutations have begun? My heart pounds with fear and a weird, crazed exhilaration: soon it will all be over, my efforts forgotten and erased along with every doomed man's name. Tomorrow will come and we will not be in it, and that, I think, is for the best.

Voices – is that the mako, then? Murmuring, whispering…

Singing.

The Goddess is singing a hymn for me, for what I shall become. The journey is not over, though I am weary, so weary.

I could not save them, any of them, when it would have mattered. Is this another chance?

The lights dazzle my eyes, mako-sensitive and newly born like the rest of me; Hollander sees my tears and tells me to cover my eyes against the brightness.

But the brightness is within.

It is not too late. If I can weep, then hope is not forgotten.

I can feel them, hearts beating defiantly against their fate.

I can feel the alien taint in the Lifestream, and the thrashing of a madman who refuses to die.

I can feel _her_, brighter than the rest, and my heart sings.

My fate has been rewritten, though I know there's little time. Already the degeneration gnaws at me from within, new and remembered.

Hush, my friend. We are in this together now. Hold fast to your courage, and let me lend you my wings.


End file.
